


The Chronicles of Merritt (Otherwise Known as Merritt Having to Coach Jack and Lula Through Having a Relationship)

by night_is_where_the_romance_is



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night_is_where_the_romance_is/pseuds/night_is_where_the_romance_is
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Lula are the cute couple of the Horsemen. The prank-war couple that tag-teams the rest, the couple that annoys Danny through being too cute, the couple that always has tricks up their sleeves.<br/>But Merritt works his own magic behind the scenes, helping the two navigate the road leading to a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Valentine's Day

        “Guys, I need some help,” Jack said worriedly, flicking glances back to the door leading to the room where Lula and Grandma were working on lock-picking.

        “With what, your hair? Your sex life? The fact that you have terrible taste in movies? You have so many problems, you’ve gotta be a little more specific,” Merritt said, earning snickers from Danny, Dylan, and Li.

        “This is _serious_ man. Valentine’s Day is in five days, and I don’t know what to get Lula,” Jack said, running a hand through his hair and leaving a trail of tangles and cowlicks in his wake. “I’ve never done the Valentine’s Day thing, what am I supposed to do? I don’t know what I’m supposed to get!”

        “Dude, are you serious right now? _This_ is your big problem?” Li said from his seat at the table where they all sat. Danny and Dylan wore similar expressions of confusion, while Merritt’s just held judgement.

        “I’m _freaking out_! What if I screw up and she dumps me or something?”

        “Jack, Lula’s not going to break up with you over screwing up Valentine’s Day,” Dylan said, making Jack’s tense shoulders loosen up. “She’ll probably break up with you if you don’t realize that it’s in _four_ days, not five.”

        “Oh, _snap_ ,” Merritt said, giving a sassy shake of his hand to Jack, conveying easily what everyone was thinking: you are _such_ an idiot Wilder. Jack groaned, slamming the palm of his hand into his forehead.

        "What am I supposed to do?" he exclaimed, lines running across his forehead as his eyebrows scrunched together.

        "Well for a start, you could think about what she likes. You know, the stuff she enjoys?"

        "Swimming," Jack answered immediately, ticking them off on his fingertips. "Magic, obviously, leather jackets. Strawberry milkshakes. Pranking people. The Jason Bourne trilogy. Agatha Christie murder mystery novels. The original movie adaptation of Murder on the Orient Express."

        "Wow," Danny drawled, drumming his fingers on the tabletop. "All of those things are the most non-creative things to give for Valentine's Day. Ten bucks says Jack gets dumped."

        "I'm in," Li smirked, as Dylan nodded. "I say he lasts two days of the silent treatment."

        "My bet's they have a loud argument and then start making out in the kitchen."

        "I'll take that bet. I say that Jack actually pulls it through V-Day," Merritt said, as Jack groaned.

        "Seriously McKinney? You think Mr. I'm-So-Good-At-Relationships is going to make it?" Danny scoffed and put his feet up on the table, folding his arms behind his head; looking like the portrait of arrogance.

        "Eh, I'll take your money," Li said, leaning back in his chair.

        "God, why did I even ask you guys?" Jack moaned, walking out of the kitchen rubbing his temples. Merritt smirked. He was going to win those 30 bucks. He just had to help out Wilder ace Valentine's Day.

        Shouldn't be too hard, right?

___

 

         "Merritt, if you're here to make fun of how much I suck at Valentine's Day, you can leave," Jack snapped, anxiously running his hands through his hair over and over, ruining it further.

         "For once, no, I'm not here to make fun of you. In fact, I'm here to help, as hard as that may be to believe.” Merritt smirked, peering over Jack’s shoulder to see what was pulled up on the laptop in front of him: a list of ideas. He did a quick scan of the document, reading ideas that Jack had obviously pulled from rom-coms. God, this kid. He was sweeter than sugar when it came to Lula (who he was obviously head-over-heels for, Merritt wasn’t _blind_ ), but when it came to gift-giving he was hopeless. 

        "I'll take whatever help I can get," Jack admitted, dropping his hands with a sigh. "So what should I get Lula?"

        "Hell if I know. She's your girlfriend."

        "Wow," he said sarcastically. "Why did I waste the past two weeks racking my brains when I had this gem of an idea just resting in your hands?"

        "Wilder, listen: If it wasn't for this bet and my need to get my 20 bucks back from Shrike, I would probably be sitting on the sidelines. But because I raised the bet and I'm counting on you not screwing it up, I'm going to help you out. So, seriously, what do you have?"

        "What do I have? Roses. Chocolates. A bottle of tequila."

        "Ok, those are _the_ most stereotypical gifts for Valentine's Day. The only way you could get more cookie-cutter is if you decide to have a violinist playing music while you eat dinner. Also, tequila? It's supposed to be champagne."

        "You know, it's a little hard to sneak a bottle of alcohol into this house without one of you drinking it within an hour. Seriously, you guys are like bloodhounds when there's something that can get you drunk in here. If my memory serves correctly, you _drank_ my bottle of champagne. Tequila was the next best, and you’re not exactly helping right now.”

       "I've got a question: have you even thought, even entertained the idea that you can, I don't know, ask her what she wants for Valentine's Day?"  

        Jack stuttered. "Uh, no actually. But doesn't that ruin the whole surprise element of Valentine's Day gifts?"

       "Wilder, the surprise will be you actually wanting to know what she wants, not just your skewed idea of what she'd want. Ever thought about that, dumbass?"

       "Fine, I'll try it. But if it doesn't work, I'm holding you personally responsible."

       "Oh, trust me, it'll work.” _She’s just as in love as you are_ , Merritt thought, shaking his head as he walked away. Jack was still in desperate need of his help. _Merritt McKinney to the rescue of relationship number forty-three_ , he muttered in his mind. He needed a drink.

___

 

        “ _Are you out of your mind?_ ” Jack whisper-yelled at Merritt, standing only a few feet away from Lula. 

        “I don’t see the problem,” Merritt responded, taking a sip from the beer he held casually. “Anyway, it’s just a suggestion.”

        “You just _suggested_ that you hypnotize my girlfriend so I can ask her what she wants for Valentine’s Day!”

        “Clock’s ticking, Wilder. V-Day is in two days, better make a decision quick because this offer won’t last long.” Jack looked like a deer staring into headlights as Merritt murmured “Tick-tock, tick-tock,” under his breath.

        “Fine! What do you need me to do?”

        “Just sit there and look pretty, Jackie-boy. Let Uncle Merritt help you out,” he said, and sauntered over to where Lula was sitting, reading _The Body in the Library_ by Agatha Christie. _The kid knows his stuff_ , he thought, impressed. Jack may have been hopeless at gift-giving, but he did know what Lula liked, which earned him some boyfriend points. “Hey, Crazy Dove Lady, mind helping me with something?” he asked, perching on the coffee table in front of the chair she was in. 

        “What do you want?” she said, not looking up from her spot in the novel. 

        “Need a test subject,” he replied, drumming his fingers on the edge of the table. 

        “If this is for another of your awful cocktails, that’ll be a ‘no’ for me, thanks. The only cocktail I trust from you is straight vodka.”

        “Hey, you’ll be happy you tried it when ‘the Mentalist’ is a favorite of bars across the world,” Merritt retorted, inciting a roll of her eyes. 

        “Oh God, there was so much wrong in that sentence. Alright, what do you need?” Lula snapped her book closed and looked up, only to have Merritt grab the back of her neck and lean her forward as he spoke quickly.

        “Your eyes focus on my eyes, and as the world fades away listen to my words, slipping and sliding as your mind sings the sound of soft relaxation. Focus on my voice, on my words, on nothing but what I’m saying. Are you listening?” Lula gave a nod, eyes glazed over and hazy. “Good. I’m going to ask you some questions. You’re going to answer truthfully, and will remember none of this when you wake up. Do you understand?” She nodded again, eyes fixated on a point of the bookshelf, the room bathed in flickering warm light from the lit fireplace, it’s crackling fading into white noise. 

        “What do you want Jack to give you for Valentine’s Day?”

        “I have no idea. I just know that whatever he does, I’ll love it.”  Jack stared wide-eyed at Merritt, feet walking forward until he was sitting next to the hypnotist. _‘How is this helping?’_ he mouthed frantically to the older man, playing with a card in his hands like a nervous tick.

        “Good. Next question,” Merritt continued, ignoring the confused look Jack was casting at him. “Would you get mad at Wilder if he didn’t get you something good for Valentine’s Day?”

        “No,” she said, as Merritt smirked an ‘I told you so’ at Jack. “I’m horrible at giving gifts, so why should I get mad at him when I wouldn’t be able to do any better than what he does? Besides, my gift is awful.”

        “Good,” he said, as Jack opened his mouth to interrupt with a new question. “Last question: why are you in love with Jack Wilder?”

        “Because he’s a good person,” she said immediately, a faint smile playing on her lips. “And he didn’t care that I wasn’t a famous magician, he just accepted me. And he’s sweet and kind, and is -“

        “That’s enough, thank you Lula. Now wake up.” Lula snapped her neck up, finding her eyes uncomfortably close to Merritt’s face. 

        “Whoa, ever heard of personal space, Mer-Bear? And why are you so freaking close to me, it’s creeping me out.” Merritt smirked at Jack, who had melted into the shadows casted by the furniture effortlessly. “Oh, God,” she continued, “Are you making me try another McKinney Original Cocktail? Because the last time I was colorblind for a week, so I’m so _not_ down to be your guinea pig. Get Danny to do it, I’d pay good money to see him buzzed for a few days.”

        “Never mind, Dove-Lady. Oh, and don’t spoil that Miss Marple, I’m reading that after I finish _N and M_.” 

        “Thank God,” she muttered, opening back up to her page in the book. Merritt walked out of the living room, smirk on his face and saying ‘I told you so’ in a singsong voice under his breath. 

        “I’m gonna make eighty bucks, I’m gonna make eighty bucks, I’m gonna make eighty bucks, all the doo-dah day!”

___

 

        It was Valentine’s Day, and Jack and Lula were having (what they assumed was private) romantic dinner in the kitchen (they never used the dining room, ‘too formal’, was Dylan’s normal response when questioned). Merritt, Danny, Dylan, Li, and Grandma (Li had gotten her in on the bet - she was sure that Jack would try a magic trick to give Lula her gift and fall flat on his face) all had their faces pressed to the hidden window pane, watching mouths move and waiting for Jack to hand Lula a gift. 

        “Shut up Merritt!” Danny said, peering through the window, his eyes never leaving the table visible through the glass.

        “I didn’t say anything!”

        “Oh, I know: I just felt like telling you to shut up.”

        “This is definitely what I meant when I said you should work like a single organism,” Dylan said, smiling and tapping the wallet in his pocket.

        “Well, I mean, if you want to get technical, _we_ were the ones who said that,” Li said, Grandma giving an affirming nod.

        “Guys, shut up! He’s giving her something!”

        They all froze, eyes pinned to Lula unwrapping a red-bow dotted package. 

        “What is that?”

        “Hell if I know, Li, can you tell what it is?”

        “Shut up, they’ll hear us!” They all watched unblinking as Lula grinned, holding what looked like a playing card delicately. 

        “What the hell is that?”

        “Was Wilder’s Valentine’s Day gift seriously a playing card?”

        “Never mind that, why does she love it?” They all stared confused as the couple kissed and Lula presented Jack with her own gift: a much larger package (also dotted with a red bow). Jack unwrapped it, a wide grin breaking out over his own face as well as he held a new leather jacket in his hands, nearly identical to the one he almost always wore with one exception: the tiny symbol for the Jack of Hearts stitched onto the collar.

        “God, that’s annoying,” Dylan grumbled, digging a twenty-dollar bill out of his wallet and handing it to Merritt frustratedly. Li glared the entire time he gave his money to the hypnotist, while Grandma gave her money with a small shrug, and he could almost hear her going ‘Eh’ towards the whole bet. 

        “Pony up, Atlas,” Merritt said, chuckling, as a crumpled bill joined the others. “Thank you _so_ much,” he drew his words out, sauntering off with a smirk.

___

 

        “So Wilder, what’d you get Lula for Valentine’s Day?” Merritt asked the next morning, the rest of the betters sitting with the couple drinking coffee the following morning.

        “Oh, right: I got her the first playing card that she threw when I was teaching everyone,” Jack said with a shrug, as Lula rested her head on his shoulder, glowing with adoration.

        “And he says it like it was no big deal,” she teased, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Being sentimental works with women, write that down. And yes, I'm talking to you Danny. We find it  _sexy_ when you show that you have emotions."

        “And that was it? That was the whole gift?” Danny said, aghast.

        “Well, no. There’s one more part I haven’t given yet,” Jack said, giving Lula a nudge. She smirked, then pulled out a poster board from behind them. 

        The words _SUCK IT DANNY_ were emblazoned upon it, as the two laughed, Merritt taking a photo on his phone. Li and Grandma were trying not to snicker, as Dylan laughed into his coffee cup inconspicously.

        “You -  you guys - I - You - _You knew about the bet?_ ” Danny yelled, flipping them off then stalking out of the kitchen, ears beet red in embarrassment. 

        “Don’t ever think you can make a bet in this house without one of us knowing, Danny!” Lula yelled over her shoulder, Jack still snickering.

        “Best Valentine’s Day ever,” Jack said, wrapping an arm around Lula’s shoulders, both looking pleased with themselves, two cats having eaten a canary.

        “I agree,” Merritt said, and then poured a shot of whiskey into his coffee cup.

        “It’s eight in the morning.”

        “Five o’clock somewhere,” he said with a shrug.


	2. Prank War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Lula had had a giant prank war going on throughout the house for the past week. It's the last day, and they're tied. 
> 
> And Merritt is tired of waking up with glitter and water everywhere.

The rules were fairly simple, as far as Merritt could ascertain. It was one week of no-holds-barred free-for-all pranking, participants Lula May and Jack Wilder. Only tampering with food (if anyone messed with Jack’s Nutella he would end you happily) and cruel pranks (fake spiders or fake ‘you’re out of the Horsemen’ scares) were illegal. The bigger the prank, the bigger the mess, the bigger the reaction (of course Lula and Jack decided to film the pranks with the plethora of camcorders that were lying around the house), the more points they got. The point values ranged from three (decent enough, like an airhorn duct taped to the wall for when the door is thrown open) to ten, ten points being awarded for daring pranks of Rube Goldberg style contraptions or just plain weird stunts, with the winner being the one with the higher total of points on Saturday evening.

It was Friday night. The points were tied at forty-three. Jack had propelled himself by eight points through steadily moving the wardrobe over by three inches until Lula smacked into the wall that night, trying to just get changed. Lula had already gotten nine points on Tuesday after temporarily dying Jack’s hair bright fuchsia and turquoise with glitter through his shampoo bottle, and on Wednesday had gained a whopping ten by having moved all of his things (belt, wallet, clothes, towels, books, keys, laptop charger) onto the roof (how in God’s name had she done that?). 

Merritt just wanted it to be over: he’d already skidded across four puddles of syrup when getting out of his room in the morning and had six airhorns go off on him when he opened the bathroom door. He was fairly certain that his hearing had gone down in his left ear due to the fifth airhorn attack. 

“Jack, what the hell are you doing right now?” Merritt asked, having been watching the twenty-four year old crouch within a shelf for the past thirteen minutes. “You know Lula went to sleep, right?”

“That’s what she wants you to think Merritt,” Jack said warily, like a conspiracy theorist talking about the government in an action movie, adjusting the lens of his camcorder and positioning it towards the doorway. Merritt raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore Lula, hidden in the shelf directly above Jack. She leaned out of the shelf slightly as Jack turned away, peering at him as he moved to look at Merritt again.

He was promptly greeted by a mega-watt smile from his girlfriend, devilish from how she hung upside down, hair forming a curtain that obscured half of Jack’s face.

It was a good thing Lula was recording Jack’s scream then.

“Holy shit, that was hilarious,” Lula laughed, holding her sides as she slithered out of the bookshelf. Merritt couldn’t stop laughing too, as Jack’s face turned from shock and fear to annoyance. 

“Damn it, how did you know I was going to do that?”

Lula shrugged. “I didn’t. I was walking into the living room when you were climbing in the shelf. So I gave Merritt another camcorder, climbed the other side, got on the shelf above yours, and waited for the right time.” She smirked, leaning forward to give the shaken Jack a peck on the lips. “Would you say that was an eight or a nine Mer?”

“Oh, definitely a ten,” he said, shaking his head at Jack. “I mean, you scared the hell out of him _after_ you caught and bested him at his own scare prank. Speaking of, even if it had worked, if Lula hadn’t caught you and turned the tables? Only a seven really. Come on Jack, you could’ve done _so_ much better.”

“So, fifty-three points for me now? I’ll go add it to the tally,” Lula said, turning and sauntering into the kitchen, the whiteboard with hastily scribbled tally marks in red staring through the doorway. There was a sloppily written _J_ and _L_ above a t-chart, one with two group markings of five more than the other. 

“Merritt, I thought you were rooting for me!”

“Kid, I’m rooting for this to be over as soon as possible, if that means helping out Lula by filming from another angle, then I’m gonna do it so that this insanity stops. Besides, don’t pull that ‘but you owe me B.S.’. I helped you out on Valentine’s Day, so we’re even.” Jack rolled his eyes, leaning against the doorway and kicking it gently. 

“Shit, now I have to figure out something new by tomorrow morning.”

“You might want to hurry up if you’re going to beat Lula. And don’t think for a second that she doesn’t have something up her sleeve, that chick’s frickin’ insane and in it to win it.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Night, Jackie-boy!”

“Only Lula calls me that,” Jack mumbled to himself as he went up the stairs.

“Sure, keep thinking that!” Merritt called out, smiling as he watched and re-watched (and re-watched again) the footage documenting Lula’s scare and Jack’s scream. “Ten bucks says Lula wins,” he said to the empty room.

___

 

“Hey Mer,” Lula said, sliding next to him Saturday morning with two mugs of coffee in her hands, giving him a cup. “Wanna help me prank Jack today?”

“I thought it was just you two doing this insane war.”

“Nope, whoever we can get to help out with a prank isn’t out of bounds. Teaming up and sabotage is though. Which means, me asking you for help isn’t illegal which means you are free to say yes. Are you in?”

“Can’t decide,” Merritt said, sipping his coffee slowly as he pondered his options. “On one hand, you’re my best friend and I’m loyal to you, Crazy Dove Lady. On the other hand, Jack made me flapjacks for breakfast - _with_ the strawberry syrup.”

“Damn his pancakes and strawberry syrup,” she muttered, getting up from the couch. “Oh well. Guess the last prank I pull on Jackie-boy will have to be a good one. Bye Mer,” she singsonged, sauntering into the kitchen where Jack was now standing, not having heard anything. “Morning Jack!”

“Oh God, what did you do. Did you dye my hair again? No, don’t tell me you put everything on the roof again. Was that you messing with the water pressure in the shower?”

“No, no, and no: the water pressure was because Danny was also taking a shower. And please, I would _never_ repeat my own pranks within a four week period of time, I thought you knew that.”

“So what did you do?”

“Nothing.” She gave a devilish smile, giving him a long kiss before she added on “yet.”

“Well damn,” Jack said, smirking back. “That’s too bad seeing that I _did_.”

“Jack Wilder. What. Did. You. Do.”

“Nothing,” he replied. “Yet.”

___

 

“Jack Wilder, what the hell was that?” Lula said, looking annoyed. Merritt had been with her when she discovered that he’d put the book she’d been reading (Agatha Christie’s _A Pocket Full of Rye_ ) in Jello-O, covered in plastic wrap before it had been submerged, Jack trying to not laugh in the shadows. “This was fine, but really? Jell-O? I thought you’d have something bigger in mind for your final act.”

“Also, really Jack, that was only a five. Would’ve been a four if it hadn’t been for _the Office_ reference.” Merritt chimed in. “Lula’s were much more creative.”

“Five still brings me to forty-eight. I only need six more to beat Lula.”

“By midnight tonight. And it’s,” Merritt paused, checking his watch. “Oh, four in the afternoon! Better whip up something fast.”

“Only six more to beat me? How about the fact that I won’t _ever_ end without a show.” Lula widened her eyes slightly as she leaned forward, walking her fingers up Jack’s chest, finishing her words by poking him on the nose.

Jack’s face paled at Lula’s implications, and he turned and threw the door open, about to run out of the room. 

Just for the doorknob to collide with the airhorn Lula had duct taped to the wall.

“Oh, come on!” Merritt yelled, as he pressed his hands against his ears. “ _This is the seventh time this week!”_

“Three points then.”

“ _Damnit!”_

_____

 

“Jackie-boy, you damn well wrap up this insane contest fast, or I will. I’ve lost half my hearing in my left ear now. Just prank your girlfriend and get this over with!”

“I’m trying! The Jell-O thing was the only prank I could think of last night, and she’s still ahead by eight points. It’s ten at night! What do I do?” Jack ran his hands through his already-messy hair, ruining whatever effect he was going for.

“Kid, the _real_ question is what’s Lula gonna do? She told you straight to your face - she’s not going out without a bang. That little airhorn stunt she pulled? That was just a warm-up exercise, she’s getting ready for the main event.” Merritt rolled his eyes, a smile spreading over his face at how sheepish and shocked Jack’s face always looked after Lula pulled a prank.

“Mer, remember how on Valentine’s Day you -“

“Jack, if you’re asking me to hypnotize your girlfriend again, the answer’s a no. Besides, I’m rooting for her. I have a bet for ten bucks with Li that she wins, and I want those ten bucks.”

“Just wanted an idea - that”s all!” 

“You know I’m a sucker for putting Mentos in ice cubes and then putting them in soda,” Merritt replied, not taking his eyes off of his book (he was reading _Elephants Can Remember_ \- Lula had gotten him hooked on Agatha Christie novels).

“Lula pulled that on Tuesday for five points.”

“Oh right - I helped her make the ice cubes.”

“Merritt!”

“I already told you man - on Lula’s side. I love you two as a couple but when you’re battling it out in the prank war of the century, Crazy Dove Lady all the way.”

“Love the support,” Jack said sarcastically, running his hands through his hair again. His nervous tick, Merritt and the rest had learned quickly during their ‘year of living dangerously’, as they liked to refer to it. “Well, have fun winning the bet.”

“You’re just gonna give up?”

“I mean, Lula’s got something crazy in mind that I’m never gonna beat.”

“Man, I thought you liked a challenge. Isn’t that why you’re dating the craziest chick _ever_?”

“Goodbye Merritt,” Jack stood, effectively ending the conversation. “I’ll do this on my own.”

“Well man, if it’s any consolation, Lula needed some help for her final prank and I turned her down. So think of this as equality.” Merritt made sure Jack had left the room before murmuring to himself “Equality of both of you are getting pranked.”

___

 

“ _What the hell just happened?”_ Jack yelled, coming out of the garage with Lula, both covered in God-knew-what. Well, technically, Merritt knew what it was. “What is this stuff?”

“That, Jackie-boy, is a little concoction of whipped cream, glitter, strawberry syrup, maple syrup, marshmallow fluff, honey, melted vanilla ice cream, hair conditioner and shampoo, and something I like to call ‘Merritt’s Surprise’.” He smirked, filming with Dylan and Danny. 

“So basically, whatever that was sticky in the pantry, some glitter, and a bottle of maraschino cherry liquid mixed with tequila,” Lula said, pulling blobs of the multi-colored goop out of her hair and brushing it off of Jack’s shoulders. 

“I never should have told you what Merritt’s Surprise is.”

“Well, you volunteered that information yourself when you made cocktails two weeks ago.” Lula shrugged, wiping the sticky mixture off of her arms, like she’d forgotten she was mad. 

“Why in the hell did you pull this Rube Goldberg on us? You told me to go in the garage because you needed help with a card trick!”

“You told me you had cocktails and prank footage!”

“Are we just not going to address the fact that Merritt and Lula have cocktails and gossip about all of us on a weekly basis?” Danny muttered to Li, who shrugged. 

“Eh, we don’t talk about you Li. Mostly about everyone else.”

“We also bribed a prison warden to send us footage of Mabry doing dumb things in jail,” Lula giggled, bumping fists with Merritt. Jack smiled, looking down at his girlfriend affectionately. 

“See? Right there, _that_ is the exact reason why I pranked the two of you together! This whole past week, every time one of you came into a room, the other ran like the freaking wind. The whiteboard in the kitchen, the tally marks, all of that? It was driving the two of you crazy too. So I hypnotized the both of you last night to _not_ pull any big pranks, so I could pull this one. And would you look at that,” Merritt motioned to the couple standing together as well as his watch. “It worked! And it’s 12:01 in the morning, which means it’s Sunday and this week of madness is _over_!”

“Thank God,” Dylan muttered, to which Danny gave a sharp nod in agreement. “The two of you were driving us all up the wall.”

“We’re going to get you back,” Jack warned, walking with Lula towards the laundry room.

“We may have overlooked a flaw in our plan,” Li said, looking warily at the two.

“Eh, we’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, because the two of them _aren’t_ the two craziest prankers when they get together,” Danny responded sarcastically, already rewinding the footage.

“Yeah, they aren’t. Lula and I are.”

“Oh hell no.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thank you for reading! I really loved writing from Merritt's perspective in my other work Warnings, and I thought that he would probably have to work behind the scenes to help out Jack and Lula in their relationship when things are awkward (Jack doesn't know what to get Lula for Valentine's Day, Lula doesn't understand the big deal with Star Wars and why Jack is such a die-hard fan, etc), so this was just begging to be written. If you have any reviews/suggestions/requests, please let me know down in the comments section below! Thanks!!
> 
> \- Night


End file.
